1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to dual-bearing fishing reel units; more particularly, to dual-bearing reel units to which the spool-cranking handle is disposed unilaterally, and the spool is disposed internally.
2. Description of Related Art
Dual-bearing reels include a reel unit that may be mounted on a fishing rod, a spool disposed inside the reel unit, a spool-cranking handle provided on one side of the reel unit, and a rotation transmission mechanism for transmitting rotation of the handle to the spool. The body of the reel unit includes a reel frame and first and second side-covers. The reel frame includes a pair of first (distal or left) and second (proximal or right) side-plates and connection members connecting the two side-plates, which are covered by the side-covers.
Conventionally known among dual-bearing reel units of this class are those in which a circular opening through which the spool can be passed is formed in the first side-plate, opposite the side where the reel unit crank (handle) is mounted. This enables the spool to be attached/detached from the side opposite the side where the crank is mounted. The first side-cover of conventional dual-bearing reel unit bodies is detachably fitted to the first side-plate, for spool attachment/detachment. A spool support member for rotatively supporting the spool shaft is detachably fitted into the circular opening. The spool support member is coupled to the first side-cover, so that it can be attached/detached unitarily with the side-cover. The configuration is thus such that attaching/detaching the spool support member or the side-cover to/from the side-plate attaches/detaches the side-cover and the spool support member unitarily from/to the side-plate. A removal handle for attaching/detaching the spool support member is accessibly provided exposed from the first or the second side-cover, where it can be operated from the exterior.
Accordingly, the spool support member and the side-cover coming off unitarily enables the spool to be installed or removed by passing it through the opening. In instances in which a centrifugal or like spool-braking mechanism is fitted inside, adjustment of the braking force of the braking mechanism can then be carried out.
Wherein a removal handle is provided accessibly on the first side-cover it is configured with, for example, a foldable handling member and an interlocking member that turns in cooperation with the handling member. The interlocking member interlocks with the periphery of an opening through which the spool is passed, and which is formed in the distal (first) side-plate.
An attach/detach element that is provided accessibly on the second side-cover (that is, on the side where the handle is mounted) includes for example of a plurality of screws that pierce the two side-plates and whose heads are accessible on the second (proximal) side-cover.
Furthermore, for this kind of dual-bearing reel, round dual-bearing reels are known whose side-plates and side-covers are made of metal and are substantially circular when viewed from the side. In these round dual-bearing reels made of metal, the rotation transmission mechanism for transmitting the rotation of the handle to the spool and the clutch mechanism for coupling and de-coupling the handle and the spool are disposed between the side-cover and the side-plate on the side where the handle is mounted. A braking mechanism using centrifugal or magnetic forces to brake the rotation of the spool in the direction unwinding the line is disposed between the side-cover and the side-plate on the distal side. The spool can be detached from the side-plate on the distal side. An opening through which the spool can be passed is formed in the side-plate, and the side-cover is detachable from the side-plate.
To enhance the appearance of this round dual-bearing reel made of metal and to make it lighter, its outer peripheral surface is subjected to a cutting process and through-holes are formed piercing the side-covers.
In this conventional configuration, if the handle part is provided exposed to be accessible on the first side-cover, then the handle part tends to stick out, so that the handle part contacts the palm of the hand when by a xe2x80x9cpalmingxe2x80x9d operation the reel unit and the fishing rod are gripped together. When the handle part touches the palm of the hand, it may cause an odd sensation in the palm of the hand. Also, depending on the structure of the removal handle, the removal handle may be actuated by mistake.
Furthermore, providing the removal handle on the first side-coverxe2x80x94especially in the case of round metal reels that are circular when seen from the sidexe2x80x94makes it difficult, not being able to attain a sleek impression design-wise, to attain an appearance having a classic sense.
If the removal handle in these conventional configurations is provided accessibly from the outside on the second side-cover, then a plurality of screws have to be taken off, which complicates the attach/detach operation considerably.
Additionally, when through-holes are formed in the side-covers of the reel unit in this conventional round dual-bearing reel, water, or dirt such as sand or dust, easily enters the reel through the through-holes. When water or dirt enters the inside of the reel, it adheres to the various mechanisms disposed behind the side-cover and may harm the ability of the spool to rotate or to brake. Especially in a dual-bearing reel provided with an opening for detaching the spool in the distal side-cover (on the side that is opposite to where the crank is mounted), there is the danger that water or dirt can enter through this opening to the side of the spool.
It is an object of the present invention to avoid an odd sensation when gripping the reel unit and to prevent attaching/detaching by mistake.
It is a further object of the present invention to attain a classic appearance.
It is a furthermore object of the present invention to allow easy opening and closing of the first side-cover, and to allow an opening and closing of the first side-cover in which the operating element does not contact the palm of the hand when gripping the reel unit.
It is a still further object of the present invention to suppress the intrusion of water or dirt into the reel even though through-holes are formed in the side-cover to enhance the reel""s appearance and to make it lighter.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, the body of a dual-bearing reel unit has a shaft-cranking handle disposed on one side surface of the dual-bearing reel body and a spool disposed inside the dual-bearing reel body, and comprises: a frame; a spool support member; an removal handle; a first side-cover; and a second side-cover. The frame includes a pair of side-plates arranged at a predetermined spacing, and a circular first opening through which the spool can be passed is provided on the distal side-plate. The spool support member rotatively supports one end of a rotation shaft of the spool and is detachably mounted to the distal side-plate, such that detaching the spool support member reveals the first opening. The removal handle is for attaching/detaching the spool support member and is provided on the distal side-plate or on the spool support member. The first side-cover can be opened and closed and covers the outer side of the distal side-plate, in which the first opening is formed, together with the spool support member and the removal handle. The second side-cover covers the outer side of the proximal side-plate and supports shaft-cranking handle rotation.
In a dual-bearing reel body thus, the first side-cover is removed from the distal side-plate to attach or detach the spool, and the spool support member is removed from the distal side-plate by operating the removal handle, which is mounted inside. This reveals the first opening and the spool can be removed. If for example a centrifugal braking mechanism for braking the spool is provided on the side of the spool, then it is possible to adjust the braking force of the centrifugal braking mechanism after the spool support member has been removed. Together with the spool support member, the removal handle is covered by the first side-cover, so that the removal handle will not be operated by mistake when gripping the reel unit in a palming motion or the like, nor is an odd sensation caused by touching the removal handle. Furthermore, the removal handle is hidden behind the first side-cover and not directly visible from the outside, which increases the degree of design freedom for the first side-cover and makes it easier to attain a classic appearance.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, in a dual-bearing reel body as in the first aspect, the perimeter of the two side-covers and side-plates is circular or substantially circular when viewed in a direction of the rotation axis. In this case, the removal handle can be hidden from the reel body of a round dual-bearing reel unit, so that it is easier to attain a classic appearance.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, in a dual-bearing reel body as in the second aspect, the two side-covers and the frame are made of metal. In this case the outer appearance is dominated by the texture of the metal, which enhances the reel""s classic appearance.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, in a dual-bearing reel body as in any of the first to third aspects, the first opening is provided with a female interlocking portion, and the spool support member is provided with a male interlocking portion for coupling/de-coupling with the female interlocking portion by rotation. In this case, when the spool support member is turned in one direction, and the spool support member is mounted in the opening portion on the distal side-plate by engaging the two interlocking portions. Furthermore, when it is turned in the other direction, the spool support member is detached and can be removed from the side-plate. Here, the spool support member can be easily attached or detached by a turning operation.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, in a dual-bearing reel body as in the fourth aspect, the female interlocking portion is internal threads, and the male interlocking portion is external threads. In this case, the attach/detach structure of the spool support member can be realized easily by forming internal and external threads.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, in a dual-bearing reel body as in the fourth or fifth aspect, the removal handle comprises a nub for a turning operation, provided in the outer surface of the spool support member. In this case, the spool support member can be turned simply by grasping the protruding nub.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, in a dual-bearing reel body as in the sixth aspect, the spool support member is provided with a second opening between the nub and the male interlocking portion, through which the side of the spool can be accessed. In this case, the side of the spool can be accessed through the second opening, so that for example, if a centrifugal braking mechanism is provided on the side of the spool, the braking force of the centrifugal braking mechanism can be adjusted easily without removing the spool support member. Moreover, since the spool support member is still mounted to the side-plate, the spool does not fall out when adjusting the braking force.
According to an eighth aspect of the present invention, in a dual-bearing reel body as in the sixth or the seventh aspect, an internal face of the first side-cover that is in opposition to the distal side-plate is provided with a protrusion, against which the nub abuts when the spool support member has not been screwed in properly. In this case, when the convex side-cover has not been screwed in properly and is not in its proper orientation, the protrusion provided in the side-cover abuts against the nub, and the side-cover cannot be mounted in the side-plate. Therefore, proper mounting of the spool support member to the side-plate can be ensured.
According to a ninth aspect of the present invention, in a dual-bearing reel body as in the first to eighth aspects, the first side-cover is mounted on the distal side-plate, such that the first side-cover is axially movable and pivotal around a first axis that is parallel to the rotation axis of the spool. In this case, the first side-cover is pivotal around an axis that is parallel to the rotation axis of the spool, so that it needs almost no space in the rotation axis direction when being attached or detached, and it can be attached or detached in a compact fashion.
According to a tenth aspect of the present invention, a dual-bearing reel body as in the ninth aspect further includes a first urging member urging the first side-cover in a direction away from the distal side-plate. In this case, when the first side-cover has been removed from the side-plate, the first side-cover is separate from the side-plate, so that the first side-cover pivots automatically under its own weight and reveals the spool support member.
According to a eleventh aspect of the present invention, in a dual-bearing reel body as in the ninth or tenth aspects, the spool support member is mounted in the distal side-plate on the inner side of the first side-cover, pivotal around the first axis and axially movable. In this case, the spool support member, too, pivots like the first side-cover, so that also the spool support member needs almost no space in the rotation axis direction when being attached or detached, and the first side-cover can be attached or detached in a compact fashion. Also, sharing the pivot axis with the first side-cover makes the pivot structure simple.
According to a twelfth aspect of the present invention, a dual-bearing reel body as in the eleventh aspect further includes a second urging member urging the spool support member away from the distal side-plate. In this case, when the side-plate and the spool support member have been disengaged, the spool support member is separate from the side-plate, so that the spool support member pivots automatically under its own weight and makes the side of the spool accessible through the first opening.
According to a thirteenth aspect of the present invention, in a dual-bearing reel body as in the ninth to eleventh aspect, the first side-cover is fastened to the distal end of a pivot shaft disposed on the distal side-plate along the first axis, the pivot shaft being pivotal and movable in the axial direction. In this case, since the first side-cover is fixed to the distal end of the pivot shaft, the first side-cover can be fastened easily to the side-cover by positioning the pivot shaft in a certain orientation.
According to a fourteenth aspect of the present invention, a dual-bearing reel body as in the thirteenth aspect further includes a threaded member screwed to the proximal end of the pivot shaft, the threaded member being mounted rotatively and non-detachably in the second side-cover. In this case, the first side-cover can be pulled towards the handle and fastened by screwing the threaded member provided at the second side-cover to the pivot shaft.
According to a fifteenth aspect of the present invention, a dual-bearing reel body as in the thirteenth aspect further includes a locking member for locking the proximal end of the pivot shaft, the locking member being mounted in the second side-cover and shiftable in the radial direction of the pivot shaft. In this case, the pivot shaft can be locked simply by shifting the locking member in the radial direction, which makes it easy to attach or detach the first side-cover.
According to a sixteenth aspect of the present invention, in a dual-bearing reel body as in any of the first to eighth aspects, the first side-cover is mounted pivotally around an axis that is parallel to a second axis intersecting the rotation axis of the spool. In this case, the first side-cover pivots around an axis that is parallel to a second axis intersecting the rotation axis of the spool, which enlarges the space in the direction of the rotation axis, but does not enlarge the space in the direction of the second axis.
According to a seventeenth aspect of the present invention, a dual-bearing reel body as in any of the ninth to sixteenth aspect further includes a means for retaining the first side-cover open when it has been opened by pivoting. In that case, the first side-cover is retained in its open position, which makes it easier to exchange the spool or to adjust the centrifugal braking mechanism.
According to an eighteenth aspect of the present invention, a dual-bearing reel unit to be mounted on a fishing rod has a handle disposed on one side surface of the dual-bearing reel unit body and a spool disposed inside the dual-bearing reel body, and includes a frame, a pair of side-covers, a fishing rod mounting portion, and an open/close mechanism. The frame includes a pair of side-plates between which the spool is disposed and a connection member for connecting the side-plates. The two side-covers cover the outer sides of the two side-plates. The handle is mounted on the proximal one of the two side-covers, and the distal side-cover is mounted on the distal side-plate and can be opened and closed. The fishing rod mounting portion for mounting on the fishing rod is disposed between the pair of side-plates. The open/close mechanism is for opening and closing the distal side-cover and includes an handle part that is accessible on the proximal side-cover.
In a dual-bearing reel body thus, the distal side-cover can be opened and closed, simply by operating the handle part provided accessibly on the proximal side-cover (that is, on the side where the handle is mounted). This makes the opening and closing very easy. Moreover, since the handle part is provided on the side-cover where the handle is mounted, and which is not as easily touched by the palm when gripping the reel unit in a palming motion, the palm does not touch the handle part when gripping the wheel, even if the handle part sticks out.
According to a nineteenth aspect of the present invention, in a dual-bearing reel body as in the eighteenth aspect, a perimeter of at least one of the two side-covers and the two side-plates is circular or substantially circular when viewed in a direction of the rotation shaft. In this case, there is no handle part provided on the distal side-cover of the reel body of a round dual-bearing reel unit, so that a classic appearance of the distal side-cover can be attained.
According to a twentieth aspect of the present invention, in a dual-bearing reel body as in the nineteenth aspect, the two side-covers and the frame are made of metal. In this case the outer appearance is dominated by the texture of the metal, which enhances the reel""s classic appearance.
According to a twenty-first aspect of the present invention, in a dual-bearing reel body as in any of the eighteenth to twentieth aspects, the distal side-cover is mounted to the distal side-plate, the distal side-cover is pivotal around a first axis that is parallel to a rotation axis of the spool, and the distal side-cover is movable in axial direction. In this case, the distal side-cover is pivotal around an axis that is parallel to a rotation axis of the spool, so that only little space in the direction of the rotation axis is necessary for attaching and detaching, and the distal side-cover can be attached and detached in a compact fashion.
According to a twenty-second aspect of the present invention, a dual-bearing reel body as in the twenty-first aspect further comprises a first urging member urging the distal side-cover away from the distal side-plate. In this case, when the distal side-cover has been removed from the distal side-plate, the distal side-cover is separate from the distal side-plate, so that the distal side-cover pivots automatically under its own weight.
According to a twenty-third aspect of the present invention, in a dual-bearing reel body as in the twenty-first or the twenty-second aspects, the distal side-cover is fixed to a distal end of a pivot shaft disposed on the distal side-plate, the pivot shaft being disposed along the first axis, pivotally and movably in axial direction. In this case, the distal side-cover is fixed to the distal end of the pivot shaft, so that the distal side-cover can be fastened easily to the distal side-cover by positioning the pivot shaft in a certain shaft orientation and fastening the distal side-cover.
According to a twenty-fourth aspect of the present invention, in a dual-bearing reel body as in the twenty-third aspect, the handle part is a threaded member, which is provided rotatively and non-detachably in the proximal side-cover and is screwed onto the proximal end of the pivot shaft. In this case, the distal side-cover can be pulled towards the handle and fastened to the distal side-plate by screwing the threaded member provided in the proximal side-cover to the pivot shaft.
According to a twenty-fifth aspect of the present invention, in a dual-bearing reel body as in the twenty-third aspect, the handle part is an interlocking member interlocking with the proximal end of the pivot shaft, the interlocking member being arranged in the proximal side-cover and movable in the radial direction of the pivot shaft. In this case, the interlocking member interlocks with the pivot shaft simply by being moved in the radial direction, so that it is easy to attach or detach the distal side-cover.
According to a twenty-sixth aspect of the present invention, in a dual-bearing reel body as in any of the eighteenth to twentieth aspects, the distal side-cover is mounted pivotally around an axis that is parallel to a second axis intersecting the rotation axis of the spool. In that case, the distal side-cover pivots around an axis that is parallel to a second axis intersecting the rotation axis of the spool, which enlarges the space in the direction of the rotation axis becomes, but does not enlarge the space in the direction of the second axis.
According to a twenty-seventh aspect of the present invention, a dual-bearing reel body as in any of the twenty-first to twenty-sixth aspects further comprises a means for retaining the first side-cover open when it has been opened by pivoting. In that case, the first side-cover is retained in its open position, which makes it easier to exchange the spool.
According to a twenty-eighth aspect of the present invention, a dual-bearing reel unit to be mounted on a fishing rod has a handle disposed on one side surface of the dual-bearing reel unit body and a spool disposed inside the dual-bearing reel body, and includes a frame, a pair of side-covers, a sealing member, and a fishing rod mounting portion. The frame includes a pair of side-plates between which the spool is disposed and a connection member for connecting the side-plates. The pair of side-covers cover the outer side of the two side-plates, and a plurality of through-holes pierce at least one of the pair of side-covers. The sealing member is disposed on an inner surface of said at least one of the pair of side-covers in which the through-holes are formed and covers the plurality of through-holes. The fishing rod mounting portion is for mounting on the fishing rod and is disposed between the pair of side-plates.
In a dual-bearing reel body thus, a plurality of through-holes is formed in at least one of the two side-covers to enhance the reel""s appearance and to make it lighter. On the inner surface of the side-cover in which the through-holes are formed, a sealing member is provided, covering the plurality of through-holes. Thus, the intrusion of water or dirt into the reel is suppressed, even though through-holes are formed in the side-cover to enhance the reel""s appearance and to make it lighter.
According to a twenty-ninth aspect of the present invention, in a dual-bearing reel body as in the twenty-eighth aspect, the handle is mounted on the proximal side-cover, and the through-holes are formed only on the distal side-cover, to which the handle is not mounted. In this case, through-holes are formed only in the side-cover opposite from the side where the handle is mounted, that is, the side where fewer mechanisms are disposed than on the handle side. Thus, even in the event of intruding dirt or water, any ensuing damage can be suppressed to a minimum.
According to a thirtieth aspect of the present invention, in a dual-bearing reel body as in the first or the twenty-ninth aspect, the sealing member is attached to substantially the entire inner surface of said at least one of the pair of side-covers in which through-holes are formed. In this case, the sealing member is attached to substantially the entire inner surface of the side-cover(s), which leads to a simple sealing structure, even if a multitude of through-holes are formed.
According to a thirty-first aspect of the present invention, in a dual-bearing reel body as in the thirtieth aspect, the sealing member includes a fastening portion with which it is fastened to the side-cover(s). In this case, the sealing member is fastened to the side-cover(s), so that it can be fastened detachably but firmly to the side-cover(s), for example with a screw.
According to a thirty-second aspect of the present invention, in a dual-bearing reel body as in the thirty-first aspect, a circular opening through which the spool can be passed is formed in the distal side-plate. The dual-bearing reel body further comprises a spool support member rotatively supporting one end of a rotation shaft of the spool. The spool support member is detachable by rotation on the distal side-plate, thereby uncovering the opening. The fastening portion of the sealing member includes a protruding portion, which protrudes towards the spool support member. The protruding portion acts as a spool support member turn-stop. In this case, the rotation of the spool support member, which is detachable and reveals the opening by turning on the side-plate, is inhibited by the fastening portion of the sealing member, so that the spool support member is not liable to become loosened with respect to the side-plate when attaching the side-cover.
According to a thirty-third aspect of the present invention, in a dual-bearing reel body as in the thirty-first or thirty-second aspect, the sealing member further comprises, at a position that is separate from the fastening portion, an interlocking portion interlocking with the distal side-cover. In this case, the sealing portion is fastened with the fastening portion after interlocking with the interlocking portion, so that the sealing portion can be attached firmly to the side-cover by fastening it at just one location.
According to a thirty-fourth aspect of the present invention, in a dual-bearing reel body as in any of the twenty-eighth to thirty-third aspects, the sealing member is made of a synthetic resin. In this case, the shape of the sealing member can be adapted easily to the shape of the inner surface of the side-cover, using a manufacturing method such as injection molding. Furthermore, taking advantage of the elasticity of synthetic resin, gaps between the two can be reduced, and the intrusion of dirt or water can be suppressed even better.
According to a thirty-fifth aspect of the present invention, in a dual-bearing reel body as in the thirty-fourth aspect, the sealing member is translucent. In this case, light passes the through-holes, making it easier to conceal the presence of the sealing member, and keeping the design quality from being degraded despite arranging the sealing member on the side-cover inside.
From the following detailed description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, the foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art.